Assassins - Destined To Be
by Arabella Silverbell
Summary: A/U. The DigiDestined are regular famous people leading perfectly normal lives, while also being the most wanted assassins in the world. Chapter 4 up! Read and review!
1. New Mission

Assassins - Destined to Be  
  
By: Arabella Skydancer  
  
Arabella: *smiles* hi! I'm Arabella Skydancer, the author of this fic! Celestial Taylor and Kyle Dowell are MY creations! Steal them and die! And why am I making this kind of fic? I haven't gotten ANY reviews on my humor fics... so; I decided to start on action, adventure, and romance as well… AND SORATO WILL NOT BE ALLOWED!!! OR EVEN DAIKARI!!! SO SHOO! (Not that I hate those fans, but I hate Sorato, because of the fact that Matt ended up with Sora made me SOOO mad! And the Daikari thing is that I just plainly hate Davis!)  
  
QUESTION: Should Mimi be with Joe or Izzy? Honestly, who? I'm perfectly fine with both, and I'm introducing Mimi in the next chapter, but I want her to be with someone… So who is it? Joe or Izzy?  
  
NOTE: The DigiDestineds are all here! Other than the Tamers, though I think I'll bring them in later chapters... The Digimon aren't here... Anyways, this story is about the DigiDestineds being assassins.... A bit weird.... But come on! It's a good idea! Please read! (And REVIEW!) And if you want me to continue... I'll have to get a least 1 review... Or email, I don't mind.... Enjoy!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 1 - New Mission  
  
Time: 9:10 AM  
  
Place: Tokyo Destined Headquarters; Master Room  
  
Tai Kamiya was pacing back and forth, impatiently waiting for his friends. "Where are they?" he said, with annoyance etched across his face. "They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."  
  
"Tai," said Sora, coming up behind him and putting her arms around his neck. "You have gotta calm down, dear. I haven't seen you like this for months."  
  
He turned around to face her and put his arms around her waist. "Well, I do know a way to relax," he leaned forward and was about to kiss her, but the door opened, and in came his friends.  
  
"Look, Tai," said a female voice, with a bored tone, "if you wanted to make out with Sora, why the hell did you call us here anyways?"  
  
The two let go of each other, and faced their friends. Celestial Taylor, the speaker who had broken them apart, was standing next to her boyfriend, Matt Ishida, and was looking at them with raised eyebrows. For a woman of 20, she was amazingly beautiful, with a well curved body that would make any man drool over her. Her wave of raven black hair, highlighted with brown streaks, was cascading down her back.  
  
The brown haired man suddenly fumed, and said, "Look at you then, I'm always catching you two making out with each other in public!"  
  
"I'm afraid you're wrong, my dear," yawned Celestial, still with an enormously bored tone. "We go into private rooms to make out, we don't do it out here; however, you always catch us, since you have control of the hidden cameras around here."  
  
He replied with a growl, and was about to challenge her to a fight; however, his 18-year-old sister, Kari Kamiya, intervened by stepping in the middle, accompanied by her boyfriend, T.K., and said, "Come on, Tai. Leave her be; you know mom's going to be suspicious when you get a black eye."  
  
He growled again, but asked with a bit of a calmer attitude, "Why are you late? It's 9:10 already!"  
  
She blinked, "I thought I told you that we're going out for breakfast last Sunday; didn't you remember?"  
  
He suddenly flushed red, and muttered something like, "I forgot, okay?"  
  
The whole room shook with laughter, while Tai just flushed some more, and Sora just sat down, trying to hide her embarrassment. Kyle Dowell, the arms master, cousin of Celestial, shouted over the laughter, "Come on, guys! Tai call us over for business! Now let's go to it!"  
  
All of them went to sit in their respected places: Kyle, next to the door; Celestial and Matt, to the 2-sitter couch; Kari and T.K., the window sit. While the quieter people, Ken and Yolie, to the desk seats; Izzy, next to the light switch; Joe, leaning on the closed window; Davis, in the closest seat next to Kari, trying to make sure T.K. won't put any "moves" on "his" girl; and last, Cody, attempting to stop Davis from jumping on T.K.  
  
Tai, who had gotten his anger under control, said, with a grand voice, "All right, people! Last night, I gotten a call from Mimi, the Head of the Destiny Assassins in America, which Devimon, a multi-billionaire, has gotten away from their assassination attempt in San Francisco. She has informed of me that he has boarded a plane headed here to Tokyo, Japan. So now, this is our territory and we will not let him escape. Sora, get the pictures ready."  
  
She headed to the back of the room, and started the slide show.  
  
"This is Devimon, the infamous multi-billionaire, ugly, isn't he?"  
  
Devimon was MORE than ugly; he had pure black hair framing a deadly-pale white face, and demonic red eyes to go along with it. Not a pretty sight at all.  
  
Then Davis drawled loudly, "Why in the name of Hell are we trying to kill that scary-ass demon-like person?"  
  
Everyone, excluding Tai, raised their eyebrows as a gesture of annoyed expressions; while Tai answered patiently (yet there was a nerve twitching on the back of his neck), "Our senior department of Tokyo will get a million dollars, if we are able to bring him down."  
  
Jaws dropped everywhere in the room, even Celestial, who always keeps her cool, was surprised.  
  
"Whoa." Celestial broke the silence between them all, and said, with her calm air of superiority, "First of all, who's hiring us to kill him?"  
  
"Gennai," was the simple answer.  
  
They all gasped. Gennai was, in fact, the President of America currently. But the questions are: why would the President call on the most-wanted group of assassins in the world to kill someone? Why not use the Secret Service? And why kill Devimon?  
  
Ken, who was one of the quietest, as well as deadest, asked, with disguised frustration in his voice, the unspoken questions.  
  
Tai rubbed his temples with both hands and replied, "Mimi asked the exact questions to President Gennai, but his intentions are strictly classified by the Digimon." (A/N: The name "Digimon" is used for the name of the super computer used by the Destined Assassins, as well as the secret conspiracies by the highest classes and leaders of the countries.)  
  
Izzy, the computer whiz and hacker of the group, sent a sharp look to the leader and said, harshly, "How come I wasn't informed of this Gennai using a mainframe of Digimon? And how come I couldn't break into their invisible walls, fire-walls, and virus-protection? Is there a new computer protection I've heard of from anyone?"  
  
"Izzy," Celestial broke in sharply. "First of all, Digimon is not of your control, it is of Mother's. (A/N: Celestial's mother, Elizabeth Taylor, is the head of the Destined Assassins around the world.) So, it is her choice to let you know whether you should know or not. Second, you are the best hacker currently known, besides Mother. And third, if there was new software or a sort like that, she would have told you." Her eyes were sharp, making Izzy gulp and almost shudder.  
  
Kyle spoke up from his post at the door. "Celeste is right," he added, his voice calm and collected, unlike his cousin's deadly and demanding. "Anyways, you are an assassin, not a spy or an agent. (A/N: Spies - Works for Elizabeth (Celestial's Mother, the head of all Destined Assassins) finds out information. Agents - Both spies and assassins, with top training, takes orders from directly Elizabeth, highest place possible, besides the head.) You all are assassin, while Ken, my cousin, and I are agents working directly for, and only for, Elizabeth."  
  
Yolie frowned, "I never knew Ken was an agent."  
  
Ken chuckled, his deep voice rumbling deep within his chest. "You don't know everything about me yet, but you'll learn, dear, you'll learn," he said patted her arm that was crisscrossed with his.  
  
"Anyways," continued Kyle, smiling slightly at the couple, "only agents and people, who has status like Tai's, who is the leader of the Destined Assassins of Japan, and Mimi, who is the leader of America, has authority and places to request such information."  
  
"Okay…" said Joe, who was quite unsure of what the others were talking about, "can we start to arrange our plan of attack already? Because I want to get on with it, I do have a normal life to lead, people."  
  
"I agree," Cody added, who hasn't said anything ever since they were in the room. "But I think we might need one or two more assassins to bring down Devimon."  
  
T.K. looked up from his gaze of Kari, and said with a frown, "I think so, too. We have thirteen here, but we will need a few more just in case anything happens. Devimon will probably have bodyguards all around him now, after that assassination attempt on him in San Francisco."  
  
Nods came from all around the room, but Tai, still standing in front of everyone, shook his head. "I'm sorry, everyone; but I really can't do anything about this," he grimaced.  
  
"Why?" asked Sora curiously, from the rear of the room.  
  
"Because," Tai began, "when it's comes to assigning people to a case, it's Elizabeth's job. And it was just last week, when we got our new recruits and weapons." It was as plain as the sun in the sky that he, too, was worried about the number of people they have.  
  
"Well, if it's that case, I'll talk to Mother tonight, and ask her for more people to transfer to this department. If not, I'll gather up some agents myself and bring them here," Celestial promised, solemnly.  
  
"I'll try to, too," Kyle put in, his voice as energetic as ever.  
  
"Thank you, and if you don't mind, can you try to get some inside information on Devimon and such? Like when his plane's landing and -?" Tai started to ask.  
  
However, Celestial cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure Mother would be pleased at your requests, knowing that you're finally planning ahead. If not, I'll just pull a few strings here and there, since being Elizabeth's daughter, as well as the best agent in the company," she added with a more than smug smile upon her face.  
  
"Good," he grinned at her, and turned back at the rest. "Izzy, I'm going to need you to keep a constant tab on his electronics at all times. Joe, you check our inventory, if there's anything you think we need, go to Kyle. Matt, contact Mimi and get any information she has on Devimon. Kari, T.K., Davis, Cody, Yolie, and Ken, you all will just be on inactive duty. But keep the cell phones on anyways. Celestial, Kyle, you know what you need to do," he told everyone sternly, who was a true born leader.  
  
"But what are we going to do?" inquired Sora with raised eyebrows.  
  
"We, my dear, are going to breakfast," he smiled attractively.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Arabella: *raises an eyebrow* Well, what did you think of it? Comments? Suggestions? Flames? Anything is welcomed! Even giant flame-breathing dragons!  
  
Review or you can email me at hikari_kamiya41@hotmail.com, or littlewitchling@hotmail.com. 


	2. New Arrival

Assassins – Destined To Be  
  
By: Arabella Skydancer  
  
Arabella: *cries* Thank you! Thank you Blue-Jin and Jade Tiger!!!! You're the best EVER!!! You reviewed! MY STORY!!!! Since you two first reviewed… I'm dedicating the second chapter to you!!!! I'm sorry if it took too long… but I started to have a writer's block right in the middle of the story… *sighs* Forgive me…  
  
QUESTION: Not that I'm trying to spoil this… but Mimi's coming in this chapter, and I really, really want her to hook up with someone!!! It's either Joe or Izzy! Those of you who want Mimato… well, I don't think so. Ahhhh!!! *ducks rioting food from Mimato fans* Look, I don't have anything against them, but I'm having Matt hooking up with Celestial *coughMecough*.  
  
WARNING: SORATO AND DAIKARI AREN'T IN HERE! NOR WILL THEY BE HERE!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 2 – New Arrival  
  
Time: 1:30 PM  
  
Place: Tokyo Destined Building; Main Entrance Hall  
  
(A/N: Tokyo Destined Building is different from the Tokyo Destined Headquarters, though they are the same building. Headquarters is the top ten floors, where the assassins meet, get their next case, and is even a training area. The Building is the floors beneath Headquarters, where the so-called "business" is done.)  
  
A brown-haired beauty stepped into the main entrance, accompanied by a blond British man. The splendor of the woman was plainly shown in her magnificent hair, style, and body. Her light brown locks framed her snow white complexion, practically impossible to keep in these annoyingly hot days of global warming. Her yellow sweater followed the curves of her chest quite well (which was decided by the drooling and staring men around her) and was tucked into her knee-long, burgundy skirt, while red platform shoes accompanied her feet.  
  
"Are you sure about we shouldn't call Tai and ask for an escort?" asked the blond, in a concerned voice.  
  
"Of course, I want to surprise him!" replied the woman, indignantly. "Even if it means crashing through his guards, which will certainly be fun!"  
  
"That was what I was afraid, ma'am," sighed the man, his expression showing off weariness and exhaustion.  
  
"Oh, don't worry!" smiled the woman sincerely, her smile giving off happiness. "It won't be you fighting; it'll be me! I'm yearning for a fight, and hope to have one soon!"  
  
---------  
  
Place: Tokyo Destined Headquarters; Master Room  
  
(A/N: Okay, if I don't put the time at the beginning of another scene, it means that it's the same time as the scene before!)  
  
"Ohhhhh!" Yolie stretched on top of Ken, perfectly bloated from their cuisine lunch. "I'm stuffed!"  
  
"As am I," replied Joe, leaning on a large pillar in the room.  
  
"Ah, shut up! I barely ate anything, and I had to pay!" exclaimed Davis, his eyes red from crying at the cost of the lunch, which was more than expensive.  
  
"Well, Davis," Sora said, in a scolding tone, her eyes in a no-nonsense way. "Today is your day to pay for lunch."  
  
"I'd hate to be you right now, Davis," Tai chuckled from behind Sora, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
---------  
  
Place: Tokyo Destined Headquarters; Main Entrance Hall  
  
Ding! went the elevator. The two stepped off the elevator and walked straight towards the two metal doors. Two guards, wearing suits, sunglasses, and mini microphones and earphones, blocked the metal doors, and said, "Who are you, and show me your identification."  
  
The brown-haired goddess stepped forward and said, with elegance, "I am here to see Mr. Kamiya, Head of Tokyo Destined Headquarters."  
  
"Your identification?"  
  
"It won't be needed," was the crisp reply. She walked between the guards, but one of them grabbed her wrist.  
  
Her eyes shot towards the guard's face, and said deadly, "You will not hold your superior's wrist like that, or even her new sweater!" And she twisted his arm, making him howl painfully, and letting her arm go in the process. The other guard lunged towards, hoping to pin her to the wall. She noticed his tactic as fast as lightning, and she moved slightly to one side, making him miss, then, kicked him to the finely-polished floor with her platform shoes. The first guard rose from the floor, and advanced to attack her from behind. Luckily, from skill and strength, she charged towards him, grabbing his shoulders, allowing his head to make harsh contact with her raised knee. And just for fun, she kicked him in the area below the chest, creating a howl from him one last time and slide to the floor.  
  
The blond man frowned, "Was that at all necessary, ma'am?"  
  
She sent a sharp look at him, "They asked for it, so I gave it." She turned towards the doors and opened them. "Besides, they wrinkled my sweater!" she pouted, earning herself an amused look from her companion.  
  
---------  
  
Place: Tokyo Destined Headquarters; Master Room  
  
"Now, let's get down to business; Izzy, what have you gotten on -" Tai started, but was interrupted by a man named Steven, who worked as the Second for Security, crashing through the door, saying, "There's a man and a woman fighting their way up here to see you, sir."  
  
Tai glanced penetratingly through the door and said, "I don't have any appointments today; I checked."  
  
"Get ready," Kyle barked as the Arms master of the group, grabbing a small handgun from a secret compartment. His cousin, Celestial, stood beside the door, ready to fight hand-to-hand combat if necessary. Tai stood behind his desk, ready to pull out a gun from under his desk; while Sora stood behind Tai, holding a few throwing stars in her hands, hidden by her back. Everyone else stayed in their positions, ready to fight.  
  
The doors were flung open and revealed a brown-haired goddess, with a blond male companion standing rear of her. "Kamiya! How are you doing with the Devimon case I gave you?" said the woman, smiling with such purity.  
  
Tai gaped at the sight before him, and said, uncertainly, "Mimi? What are you doing here?"  
  
"No, I'm your mother, and I'm taking you back home to teach you to have a better memory," was her respond, which was dripping with sarcasm. "Of course, I'm Mimi, who else would I be?"  
  
"Mimi!" Celestial leaped from her post to hug her, who returned the gesture, in the same comforting way.  
  
"Celeste'!" she replied, with high and happy spirits.  
  
"It's good to see you, Mimi," Kyle said, after the two broke from their hug. "I hope you're managing Ryan, that idiot, well enough," he added, with an amused tone.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes, "Ryan Truong?!? Him?!? No way, is there any way are that I'm going to handle him. He is like a cockroach in my favorite pair of boots. Luckily, I was able to transfer him to another department, far away from mines."  
  
A light cough interrupted them, and the blond took advantage of that, by saying, "Excuse me, ma'am. But I rather think that we should stop with the hugs for a while, and start with the introductions, so we can go straight to the case."  
  
She sweatdropped, and said, "Eh, right. Everyone, this is Michael, my top assassin in America. Michael, these are my original teammates, before I moved to New York. This is Celestial Taylor and Kyle Dowell (points to the two), Celestial is the daughter of Elizabeth and the number one agent on her mother's list. Kyle is her cousin, armsmaster, and as well as one of the top agents. They're both temporary stationed here."  
  
Michael nods to the cousins with a large degree of respect, and the cousins to him.  
  
"The blue-haired man leaning on the pillar is Joe Kido, the one who takes care of the weapons and such. Izzy Izumi, the hacker, is right there standing by the lights switches. Ken Ichijouji, the only agent permanently stationed here is sitting there, at the desk chairs with Yolie Inoue, who is the one who works with bombs and explosives. Matt Ishida, the older looking blond, is our personal spy, he can go to anywhere from a funeral to a rave. T.K., the younger blond, is his younger brother; he's just a freshman at college as with the Ken, Yolie, Kari, and Davis. As younger as he is, he's quite the sharp shooter. Kari, the one sitting with T.K. at the window sit, is the hand-to-hand combat mistress here currently, besides Celestial, of course. Davis is sitting over there near Kari and T.K.; he's has an annoying and rude temper, but he's a good leader. Cody is the dark brown-haired boy, even if he is still a high-schooler, he's the one you should turn to when it comes to any ancient Japanese archery and kendo. Sora is the orange-haired woman there standing with Tai, she takes care of most of the other departments. And Tai is the leader of the Tokyo Destined Assassins, as well as the older brother of Kari, he was the one whom I worked under just a few years ago," Mimi stated for Michael, clearly proud with the introductions.  
  
Michael bows to everyone, and said, "It is all a pleasure to meet the ones who has done so much for Elizabeth. But I do have a small question that bothers me still. How come Tai is only the leader for the Tokyo Destined Assassins, instead for the entire country of Japan? I have heard more than stories that I would never last more than ten minutes with in an all-out fight."  
  
Tai replied by saying, with an unusually happy expression, "To be exact, Michael, I am the leader of all the Japanese Destined Assassins. Even though it says that I am the leader of the Tokyo Assassins, I am the leader of all. Isn't Tokyo the capital of Japan? Besides, it would be weird if someone just says we should go to the Japan Destined Assassins Headquarters. Tokyo does, in fact, sound better."  
  
"Ah, I thank you for the explanation," he nods again to Tai.  
  
"Now, if we don't mind, let's start planning!" Kari said, with an unusually wicked twinkle in her eyes.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Arabella: Well, what do you think of this? Look, I know it's been an extremely long time. And the next chapter will be out within the next two weeks at latest. And I really wanna thank Blue-Jin for the enormous help he gave me!  
  
Cloud (if you ever read my profile, you'll know who this is): Comments? Suggestions? Flames even? Anything is welcomed! And even if you send a large bonfire, I won't burn!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Arabella: *sweatdrops* Errr... Sorry! Cloud takes after my pathetically weird personality of being weird. 


	3. Assassination #1: Devimon

Assassins – Destined To Be  
  
By: Arabella Skydancer  
  
Arabella: I would like to give my thanks to Butterfly, mysticblackfairy, Izzi Izumi who reviewed my story! And another thanks to Butterfly and Izzi Izumi, because they voted in the goddamned poll! Also, the next chapter will probably come out in 2 weeks at least!  
  
Poll – Jyomi: 2 Koumi: 0  
  
Note: SORATO AND DAIKARI ARE BANNED FROM THIS FANFIC! IT'S EVIL! IT'S WORSE THAN YAOI AND YURI! But I don't have anything against Yaoi or Yuri. I just prefer not to write it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 3 – Assassination #1: Devimon  
  
Time: 11:00 PM  
  
Place: Tokyo Devil; Security Room  
  
"Okay, everyone, Tentomon here," Izzy said to his headphones/microphone, his eyes locked on the screens. "I'm in control of the Security Room with Agumon, Biyomon, and Palmon. Now get into position. Hawkmon, are you done with invisible laser sensors? We're really going need them!"  
  
(A/N: You get what I mean, right? You know those headphones with that tiny microphone that curves down to your mouth? And the Digimon names are their codenames, for example: Tai, Agumon. Also, as for Celestial and Kyle, it's Starimon and Gonmon.)  
  
Yolie's reply came back immediately. "I'm almost done! Just give me five more minutes!"  
  
"Fine, just five minutes! Tentomon out," he answered, tapping on his infamous pineapple laptop, his expression not happy at all.  
  
"Let's hope Hawkmon can finish this up in five minutes," murmured the impatient leader, "'cause we're gonna really need the sensors if we want to ambush Devimon in his own office and assassinate him."  
  
"Oh, God," Sora whispered, her face in a horrified expression, her voice light and small, her eyes locked on one of the screens. "Agumon, get them outta!"  
  
"What is it?" Tai's voice was full with concerned emotions and puzzlement as well.  
  
"Devimon's heading right towards them with a gun!" Sora screamed, pointing at screen three. "Goddamit! Look!"  
  
The others looked at it, and their faces turned instantly into shock. Devimon was stealthy walking to the group, with a gun in his hand, and in a very noticeable bullet-proof vest under his coat.  
  
Tai grabbed a spare pair of headphones and shouted into the microphone. "Agumon to Hawkmon and Wormmon! Get the hell outta there! Devimon's headed towards your direction! I repeat, Devimon's coming your direction! Get the hell outta there! Now!"  
  
"Wormmon here, we hear you! We're evacuating now! Wormmon out!" was the short reply from Ken.  
  
Mimi stood still at for a second or two, and then said, "Agumon, get Group One out now, tell them to assassinate Devimon and rescue Wormmon and Hawkmon. And quick." Anyone could have seen that she was in a worried mood, with that expression on her face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it, Agumon! Before it's too late!" she replied hotly, and her eyebrows almost knitted in an annoyed look. "I've heard that Devimon could take out a number of assassins just with a knife in less than a minute! And I certainly don't want to find out what he can do with a gun! And why knows why could be up his sleeve?"  
  
Tai nodded in agreement, and said to Izzy, "Tentomon, contact Group One and tell them to head for their direction. And tell them to remember, we must kill Devimon. Or we're gonna be some screwed people."  
  
Izzy, who was listening intently to the conversation, nodded, turned back to his laptop and began to set up the connections. "Tentomon to Group One, head for Hawkmon's and Wormmon's location! I repeat, head for Hawkmon's and Wormmon's location. Prepare yourself, Devimon is currently nearing that position and is armed with a weapon."  
  
"Gonmon to Tentomon, I hear you loud and clear," came Kyle's voice, as unique as usual. "We're heading towards it – What the hell!?!"  
  
"What happened?!?" demanded Tai's voice, through the headphones. "What's happening?!?"  
  
Static came running through as Kyle said, "Devimon's got – Hawkmon – unconscious – Help –!" His voice stopped there.  
  
"Agumon to anyone in Group One! Anyone?!" he asked, worrying to himself about the safety of his friends.  
  
"Agumon, it's no use! All communication is cut! Devimon must have something that is blocking our messages to them!" Izzy exclaimed, both surprised and annoyed. "But luckily, we still have the cameras!"  
  
In screen five, it showed Ken holding a bruised and unconscious Yolie in his arm, while shooting practically everything he got. Then, Kari was seen running over to the two, with T.K. covering her from the bullets himself. Often he shot a few bullets at Devimon, but only was able to get one or two in the arms or legs, since he was abnormally fast and swift. Matt hid behind one of the tables, holding a heavy-duty machine gun, aimed at Devimon. Michael stayed near Matt, shooting with a CZ 75 Full Auto. Kyle began to attack Devimon, to engage him in a hand-to-hand combat, meaning that he wanted to knock the gun out of Devimon's hands.  
  
Most unfortunately, the tables started to turn in the demon's favors. Though Kyle was able to engage him in a hand-to-hand combat, he was knocked back into Matt. T.K. and Ken were still protecting their loved ones, while Kari was trying to wake an unconscious Yolie.  
  
Mimi's face was white, practically pure white, and suddenly, she shouted, her eyes full of tears, "I can't stand this anymore! I'm going to help!" And she ran from the room, taking out her gun out of its place in the process.  
  
Tai's face was white, too; and he said to his mouth piece on the headphones, "Agumon to Group Two, head to Hawkmon's and Wormmon's location immediately. I repeat, head to Hawkmon's and Wormmon's location immediately. Devimon's there, attacking Group One and them. So, arm yourselves. Also, I suggest you expect Palmon's unexpected arrival to help you fight."  
  
Then, the leader of Group Two, Celestial replied, with an utterly noticeable grim voice, "Don't worry about us getting there late, we're already heading there right now. We were starting to get worried when no one called us back or perhaps the fact that we weren't called to help."  
  
"Okay," he responded, with a relieved sigh. "Agumon to Gomamon, once you get there, get to Hawkmon ASAP. Check for any fatal injuries. Got it?"  
  
"Got it, commander."  
  
"Starimon, just a reminder, but communications won't work once you get into a ten yard radius of Devimon, understood?" he asked, rather quickly.  
  
"Understood, Starimon out."  
  
---------  
  
Place: Tokyo Devil; Corridors  
  
"So there you are, Palmon!" Celestial said, as she and the rest of Group Two ran towards the location of their companions, her pasty white face lightening up. "We were expecting you sooner."  
  
"Agumon, right?"  
  
"Yup; we're entering the ten yard radius, everyone! Gomamon, you know what to do! Let's go!"  
  
They entered the ten yard radius, and all communications from Tai went down.  
  
Davis, being the most annoying person in Celestial's memory, was left to cover Joe, as he ran across the battlefield with Davis, trailing him. Mimi, Celestial, and Cody started to attack the second they saw him.  
  
Joe kneeled down when he was by Ken, who was still holding Yolie in his arms. "Wormmon, what happened to Hawkmon?"  
  
"A serious knock to the head," Ken replied, slowly putting Yolie on the floor, while still shooting at Devimon.  
  
"Gatomon, you can start attacking now; I know how much you wanna start killing that bastard," Joe said, looking up at her.  
  
"I owe you, Gomamon," and she went slinked off, going into the shadows, secretly planning a surprise attack.  
  
Joe dug into his bag, which was full of reviving shots, poison, and a few smoke bombs, and took out a needle, and murmured to himself, "This should do the trick." He inserted the liquid into Yolie's arm.  
  
She moaned and opened her eyes, slowly. "What happened?"  
  
"You were knocked out by Devimon," T.K. responded, his eyes kept on Devimon.  
  
It was honestly incredible, Devimon was able to avoid all of the bullets and that he was able to attack at the same time.  
  
"It's like he's an experiment gone wrong," Ken murmured.  
  
---------  
  
Place: Tokyo Devil; corridors  
  
'So, these are the pathetic humans Gennai has sent against me,' Devimon thought, his demonic red eyes gleaming with victory. 'And they think they can defeat a super human with such pathetic guns. Ha! They are wrong! And now, I'll show them the full extent of my power!"  
  
---------  
  
Place: Tokyo Devil; corridors  
  
Without a hesitation, Devimon charged towards Kyle with full speed, knocking him off his feet and into a wall. Then, he whirled towards Matt, despite everyone's attempts to shoot some part of his body that is not covered but the bullet-proof vest. He grabbed the machine gun from his guns, and bent it to an unusable shape.  
  
"What the fuck!?!" Matt exclaimed, with shock all over his face. "This is inhuman!"  
  
Devimon spoke for the first time and said, "Well, isn't it obvious? I've been able to avoid all of your pitiful efforts to assassinate me for ten minutes. And why did you think Gennai wants me dead?"  
  
Celestial went to Matt's side, plainly sick worried about him. "Gabumon! Are you alright?" He responded by nodding, his eyes locked on the demonic super human.  
  
"Starimon, or should I say, Celestial Taylor," sneered Devimon, his expression plainly smug.  
  
At that moment, everyone went quiet. They were surprised, sure they were well-known, but it was amazing that someone with a status as high as Devimon would know one of them was incredible.  
  
She stood up and said with an extremely quiet voice, though anyone from a 5 yard radius would be able to hear, and said, "What the hell are you? I know you're not a human, so spill."  
  
He laughed a horrible sound that was practically killing their ears. "Of course, I'm not a human." His red eyes glinted off even more danger. "I'm a genetic experiment gone wrong."  
  
Everyone gasped, even the others in the control room. Genetic experiments were banned by the United Nations years ago, when some specimens went berserk in Odabia, frightening the hundreds of people living in the apartment complexes nearby.  
  
Yolie moaned as she moved over to Ken's side and said to him, "Wormmon, I know what's stopping us from talking to the others by the communicator. It's that metal plate in the ceiling right above Devimon. It's called a 'Waves Disruptor.' It doesn't allow anything that's wireless to work within a ten yard radius."  
  
"Gotcha," he replied, quietly. He tiptoed off to a shadowed area to shoot the metal plate, but he couldn't have let anyone else know, or Devimon would notice and start killing them, instead of them killing him.  
  
He found himself a little corner far from his companions, but close enough to get a good shot at the metal plate. He raised his gun, pulled the trigger and –BANG- the plate came right off the ceiling. In a weird turn of Fate, the plate hit Devimon right on the head and knocked him out unconscious, causing everyone to have amused looks on their faces and one or two giggles from the females.  
  
"Well, I guess today's not all work," Ken chuckled out.  
  
---------  
  
Place: Tokyo Devil; Security Room  
  
"Excellent! We have communications back, Agumon!" exclaimed Izzy, in a fit of satisfaction.  
  
"Good." Tai took his headphones back, and said, "Okay, people. I don't care how you do it, but we have to kill Devimon, or he is gonna reveal our identities, and God hopes we never find out if he does."  
  
"We got it, Agumon," they chorused back.  
  
---------  
  
Place: Tokyo Devil; Corridors  
  
'Damn those inferior humans, I refuse to be defeated by such patheticness!' Devimon growled in his mind, head still spinning by the force of the plate.  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble, but we got a job to do, and that job is to assassinate you," said Celestial, with an unusually cocky grin. She had a gun to his head, making her feel very, very pleased. Everyone else surrounded him, just in case he tried to escape.  
  
"But then again, it's your bubble that has burst," he replied, he knocked the gun from her hands, making her stomp the ground in annoyance.  
  
Kari, who was hiding in the shadows, was looking for the perfect chance to attack Devimon, found her chance and leapt from her shadowed place to attack. Most unfortunately, instead of her holding him captive, it was he who held her. He held to her head a gun that the assassins had not noticed before.  
  
"Let me go, you creep!" she yelled, her eyes flashing anger, trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"Do you not see? I am more superior to you in every way!" Devimon laughed manically, tightening his grip on Kari's neck, making her choke.  
  
And most unexpectedly, his laughing died down, and he collapsed onto the floor, with a deadly looking T.K. behind him and a knife stuck in his back, bleeding heavily.  
  
"Never ever hurt Kari, or I will do more than stick a knife in your back," whispered T.K. He glared into the body of Devimon for a second, then helped Kari up and hugged her firmly. "Kari, are you alright?"  
  
"Just fine, T.K. All thanks to you," she replied, hugging him as firmly as he did to her.  
  
In the back, Davis sniffled quietly, whacking his head why he didn't save Kari.  
  
Kyle noticed him, patted his back and said, "It's alright, Veemon. Maybe one day, you might get a chance with Gatomon. Though you might have to wait for a long time."  
  
"Alright, people," announced Tai through their headphones, "let's get outta here ASAP. I, personally, don't want to be around when the police comes."  
  
"We got it, Agumon," responded Mimi, her voice rather dry.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Arabella: *relaxing in a hot tub* Well, what do you think? Horrible? Nice? Pathetic? Just tell me your suggestions.  
  
Cloud: And like I told you before, flames, bonfires, or any kinds of fires will not burn me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Arabella: *sweatdrops* Cloud just ate sugar… She's gone hyper… *sighs* 


	4. Explanations Finally Here (1)

Assassins - Destined To Be  
  
By: Arabella Silverbell  
  
Arabella: I'M BACK FROM FINISHING THAT WRITING PROJECT! YAY! *smiles* Anyways, thank you so much reviewing! I wanna thank Anime Bear, Quantum Weather Butterfly, Blue-Jin, Corran Horn, Digimon Fan for doing just that! Anyways, my response to Blue-Jin about his review is that I agree that the last chapter sucked, completely! *fails to the floor* I'm a failure as an author.. *sniffles* However I, myself, do enjoy reading action/adventure fanfics, but I'm not that great at writing it at all. And why I'm continuing to write this fic is still beyond me.  
  
Anyways, I changed my penname!  
  
Poll - Jyomi: 2 Koumi: 0 (Butterfly, I know you voted for Jyomi again, but I can't count that! Sorry!)  
  
Note: NO SORATO AND DAIKARI ALLOWED! IT'S EVIL (or at least in my opinion.).  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 4 - Explanations Finally Here (1)  
  
Time: 12:00 PM  
  
Place: Tokyo Destined Building; Main Office  
  
Tai sat on his leather executive seat, sighing. 'What I wouldn't do for a massage right now.' he thought, floating onto Fantasy Island.  
  
As he was thinking up ways of relaxing, he was interrupted by a knock on the double wooden doors. "What is it?!" he snapped at his secretary, Ms. Ada Moy, a young-looking twenty year woman with both a stubborn personality and beautiful looks, a close friend of Celestial. Even though she worked in the Building and not Headquarters currently, she was an agent for Tokyo Destined Assassins, temporarily working as his secretary until he finds another.  
  
His secretary didn't flinch, but responded in her usual calm voice, "Madam Taylor requests your presence at HQ in an hour and a half."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "Madam Elizabeth Taylor?"  
  
She nodded in reply, having nothing else to say.  
  
"Do the others know?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm going to contact them soon."  
  
He sighed again, and rose up from his comfortable leather chair. "Take over until I came back or phone you. I'm gonna get lunch. While I'm eating, I am going to ponder to myself why Jonathan Wong can't understand that I have no power over structure of this building through his goddamn thick head!"  
  
She snorted, accompanied by rather an annoyed feature on her face. "You can't get it through his thick head because of the fact that he has no brain." And she began to walk out of his office.  
  
He glanced at her, and said, amusedly, "I'm starting to think that rumors about you kicking his ass are true."  
  
She looked back and replied, with an evil-looking expression, "They are, in fact, more than true." And she disappeared through the door.  
  
He scratched his head in both amusement and weariness. Sometimes, she just confused him to no end.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Place: Fiery Phoenix (Sora's Fashion Store)  
  
Sora sat back in her chair, exhausted from her meeting with employees. "I'm so glad that's over now," she sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"As am I," Mimi replied, sitting in one of the chairs in front of her. "I thought they wouldn't accept me at all, but it seems like that they love me!"  
  
"Of course, they should!" exclaimed Sora, her eyes delightfully amused. "It was because of your designs that you gave me that made the story so famous!"  
  
"Hey! You used my designs?!? How come you've never told me?!? I would've created more!" responded the brown-haired female.  
  
The phone on Sora's desk rang, and the orange-haired woman picked it up and said, "Hello, this is Sora Takenouchi speaking."  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Takenouchi, do I guess correctly that Mimi Tachikawa is with you as well?" She guessed right away it was Ada, who was being Tai's personal secretary in the Building for now.  
  
"Good afternoon to you, too, Ada," she answered, wryly. "I don't know how you do it, but you guessed it right. Anyways, why did you call me-? Wait, let me guess. Tai's arm got stuck in either a soda machine or had gotten his ass kicked by Celestial or you," she said, such memories coming back to her.  
  
"Hmmm.. I guess it would hilarious if Mr. Kamiya had gotten his arm stuck in a soda machine, but I'm calling you because there's a meeting at HQ at 1:30, ordered of Madam Taylor," replied an extremely amused voice.  
  
"Gotcha, catch you later." She turned back to Mimi, who was looking at her with an inquiring expression. "Ada, Tai's temporary secretary in the Building, called me to tell you and me that we have a meeting to go at one, requested of Elizabeth."  
  
"Then I wonder what it's about," Mimi muttered.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Place: Matt's convertible (driving down the streets of the business district)  
  
"Dude, how the hell do you get through that mob of girls everyday?!" Kyle asked, awed, at his unbelievable talent.  
  
"I don't; I sneak through the back doors," the blond replied, trying to keep his concentration on driving.  
  
Matt and Kyle were driving down the streets, hoping to find a decent restaurant to eat lunch at. When they were trying to leave Matt's building, they were attacked by a mob of girls, literally. They even had tugged at Kyle, who was for once in his life, not wanting to have a crowd of girls around him.  
  
"Okay, how about Alicia's?" Matt said, about to turn right at the next cross-section.  
  
"Nah," was the response, "the waitresses there will be drooling all over us."  
  
"True."  
  
Kyle's cell phone rang, rather surprising both of them. He flipped the cover opened, and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Dowell," came the voice, with its serene tone. "Are you with Mr. Ishida currently?"  
  
"Hey, babe," he grinned, knowing it was Ada, the second she began to talk. "How'd you doing?"  
  
"Kyle, I can make sure that you will never be able to father any children in your life," the woman threatened, her serene voice now turned into an intimidating street tone. "So please, don't annoy me."  
  
"Oh, fine," he muttered darkly, knowing that she can and will do such things, most unfortunately. "But why did you call then?"  
  
"Madam Taylor requests both yours and Mr. Ishida's presence at a meeting at 1:30, in HQ."  
  
"Gotcha." Then he grinned again. "Now that we've finished talking business, how about going out to a date with me?"  
  
Instantly, the stupid (well, I think it's stupid, annoying, and irritatingly pathetic) dial tone was heard.  
  
"Damn," he cursed, snapping his cell phone shut. "Am I that bad with women?"  
  
"Let me guess, Ada called to inform us of a meeting or something like that, and you began to hit on her, so she threatened you with the fact that she can easily make sure you will never be able to father any children. You backed off, and hit on her again. Then, she hangs up on you," Matt said jokingly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The blond haired man grinned, and used a hand to pat his friend in comfort, while keeping his eyes on the road. "Don't worry, Kyle. Every single man who attempted to flirt with her faced a terrible consequence, other than that black-haired guy who works in the secret intelligence department. I heard a rumor that he is trying to ask her out on a date," he added, making the other man sulk.  
  
"I hope Ada beats him to a bloody pulp." Kyle trailed off, obviously not happy in any way at all.  
  
Matt chuckled in response. "Come on, it's not that bad. Anyways, where are we gonna get lunch?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Place: Tokyo Destined Technological Development and Biological Research Facility (Izzy and Joe's Intern Job)  
  
The redheaded man slowly and carefully put the wire back in place, in fear of the rather explosive piece of the technology blowing up in his face. He sighed in relief; even with his years in working with technology, never did he have to be so cautious with a single piece of technology.  
  
"Done," Izzy said proudly, triumph beaming from his face like a beacon.  
  
"Thanks, Izzy," the blue-haired man, as known as Joe Kido, said, his expression quite pleased. "The research department needs it a lot."  
  
"No sweat," he replied, clearly proud of his work. "Just tell them that they better not do any harm to it, because I would hate to fix it again, after so much work."  
  
They were both in a large lab, the sides of the room all white, and what was placed inside the room was a huge number of tiny mechanical tools, used for fixing and developing technology. Joe had brought a computer chip that had gone berserk on his biological research team. Honestly, he wouldn't have brought it to his redheaded friend to fix usually; but since there was no more chip like that one, he had to bring it to his friend to fix.  
  
Izzy opened his mouth and began to talk, but a sound of a ringing cellphone from Joe's lab coat pocket interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry, wait a sec," the blue-haired man said, apologetically. He reached into his pocket and flipped the cover up. "Joe Kido speaking."  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Kido," a pleasant voice said, obviously female. "How are you? Exhausted from working or happy since you made an accomplishment?"  
  
"Just feeling fine, squirt," he replied, with a smile on his face, knowing that it was Ada, a close and good friend of his during his beginning years at Tokyo University. "How about you?"  
  
"Well, being hit on by one of my dearest friend's cousin, Kyle Dowell, is not at all a pleasant experience. And I even resorted to using one of my top threats to ward him away. So meaning that I feel like in the mood to kick some ass, and soon," was the tired, snappy comeback from the woman.  
  
"Awww.. Poor thing, are you feeling better yet, Adalia dear?" he responded, using an old nickname for her.  
  
"Definitely not until I get a pint of the best French Vanilla ice cream, a solid block of chocolate, a year's supply of lemon tea, another year's supply of sushi, the world's fastest and best computer, a lifetime supply of the fastest internet connection, and the world's largest library dedicated to me, and only me," she retorted quickly, seeming like she had rehearsed the whole sentence many times.  
  
"Get Kyle to do that for you, because I'm not gonna," Joe said, never in his life wanting to know the amount of money to do all of those things for her. "Anyways, why did you call me? Did something come up?"  
  
"Actually, Madam Taylor wants everyone to come up to HQ at 1:30," she answered casually, as if she was just cleaning her nails. "And I trust you to inform Izzy, right?"  
  
"Of course, Adalia dear, I'm a man of my word." Then a wicked grin lit upon his face. "I'm just wondering, darling, but when are you actually going to talk to that guy in secret intelligence? Damn it, what was his name again? Ahh, yes, Jsymel, wasn't it?"  
  
(A/N: If anyone understands exactly who Ada and Jsymel are, please don't ask me why I picked them. I was bored out of my wits, so I decided to mess with them in this chapter (or perhaps even in this story.). And if my closer friends who knows both my real name and author penname, I shall tell you the deeper reason of why I chose them. But for heaven's sakes, don't put it up in the reviews!)  
  
Joe knew so well that his dear friend was blushing (though he wasn't there to see it), and heard in his cell phone a rather quiet "See you at 1:30, bye."  
  
"Okay, ciao." And he shut his cell phone, and dropped it in his lab coat pocket.  
  
"What was that about, Joe?" Izzy was sitting on a metal stool, now looking at him with interest, wondering what was being talked about in the conversation.  
  
"Ada Moy called to inform us that we are to attend a meeting of Elizabeth's at 1:30 at HQ," he answered, grabbing a stool and sat beside his redheaded friend.  
  
"Luckily, it doesn't cut into my schedule this week," Izzy sighed in relief.  
  
"Um. we don't have schedules to keep at all, whiz kid," Joe reminded the redhead. When Elizabeth Taylor, Celestial's mother, offered an internship to both Izzy and Joe at Tokyo Destined Technological Developments and Biological Research Facility, they were more than enthusiastic to accept. And what was even better, they could come at any time they pleased and join in on any projects, as long as they have certain qualifications.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, the tiny computer chip blew up on the table behind them.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" the redhead's voice rang through the halls and corridors of the building.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Place: Tokyo Marine Research Center (Celestial's Internship Job)  
  
The raven-haired woman slowly poured the liquid into the baby sea lion's mouth, and smiled gently, as she watched the animal fall back to sleep.  
  
She quietly walked out of the room, and shed her plastic gloves, putting them on a table.  
  
"Hey, Celestial, are you finished tending to that baby sea lion yet?" a dark-haired man asked, with a mischievous tone. "Because if you are, would you mind tending to me?"  
  
Celestial smiled, and replied, "Sure, I'll tend to you, Evans; but only after you get nuked by bombs, have your ass kicked in martial arts, have one of my friends try to shoot you (which won't be a problem if I ask T.K.), and be beaten by a girl in a race."  
  
Evans went rigid; although he, himself, wasn't an agent of the Destined Assassins, his younger sister, Ella, was a trainee there, and knew a few good moves to kill to one. "Actually, I take it back. I can take care of myself, so there's no need to worry! Bye!" And he whisked away, afraid to be threatened some more.  
  
"Gee, can't someone take a joke or two nowadays.?" she trailed off, muttering under her breath.  
  
As she walked through the hallways, heading towards the parking lot, her cell phone rang from her white lab coat pocket, making her wonder for a second who it would be calling her.  
  
"Hello, Celestial Taylor speaking," she said, continuing to walk towards the parking lot, where her car was located at.  
  
"Got lunch yet, Celeste'?" an all-so-familiar voice questioned, having a drawling tone to it.  
  
"I'm getting it now, Ada," she answered, exiting the building of Tokyo Marine Research Center. "Anyways, why did you call?"  
  
"Destined business, Celeste'; your mother requested a meeting at HQ, and arrive no later than 1:30," Ada replied, her voice sounding ever so casual.  
  
"'Kay, get it." She strolled to her shining, black convertible, which she had gotten from her birthday, and got in. "Did you get lunch yet? 'Cause we could meet up at a restaurant about now."  
  
The woman on the other line sighed heavily, and said, "I would meet up with you, if not for the fact that Tai told me to take care of the office right now."  
  
"Then how about me going to Nick's and pick something up to eat? I don't have anything else to do this afternoon," she commented, brightly. "You want your usual, right?"  
  
"I am not predictable, Celestial Taylor! So I refuse for you to pick what you think I want until I tell you what I want!" Ada yelled into the phone indignantly.  
  
"Geez, Ada, I get your point! So what do you want?"  
  
"Vegetable Soup, if they don't have it, Clam Chowder. And I'll have a medium-sized roast beef sandwich," she responded, still a bit annoyed at Celestial's thinking that she is predictable.  
  
"Got it. Catch you later," she said, snapping her cell phone shut. Then she drove off, wondering, 'I wonder what Mother called us for.."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Place: Tokyo University (All of the younger DigiDestineds' university, including Cody)  
  
"Ahhhh! This is so unfair! How all of you got A's and I am the only one to get an F?!?" Davis's voice rang through campus, filled with despair and rage, while his friends just sat on the grass, eating lunch peacefully.  
  
"Davis, this is absolutely fair, I mean like, you didn't study for the test at all!" Yolie said to him, with a practical manner. She was calmly eating lunch, with her dark blue-haired boyfriend, Ken Ichijouji, and was about to kill the brown, spiky-haired boy if he hollered one many time about how "unfair" it was when he had gotten the grade, fair and square.  
  
"I know, but it's so unfair." he sniffled, then perked up in the sight of Kari. "Hey, Kari! Would you mind being my tutor? Please, please, please," he said, with a large and bright smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, Davis, but I'm studying with T.K.; so I can't help you," she replied, with apologetic smile.  
  
Davis sighed, sadness nipping at him. He still wasn't able to win Kari over.  
  
Suddenly, everyone's cell phone rang, other than Davis's, and they all instinctively opened it. "Hello?"  
  
"Good afternoon, young ones, how are you doing so far?" came Ada's voice through the cell phone.  
  
"Just fine, Ada," Kari replied warmly, recalling the times when the older woman had saved her heroically. "But why did you call us?"  
  
"Madam Taylor wants everyone to HQ at 1:30 for a meeting today," she answered kindly, since she had always taken care of the younger assassins (with the exception of Davis, whom she shall hate with a vengeance).  
  
"Um, Ada, I was just wondering, but why isn't Davis on a many-way line with us?" Cody asked questioningly.  
  
"Because I refuse to talk to someone with such stupidity and not to mention, a pathetically, annoying and irritating personality," she responded promptly, with an edge that almost screamed "mess with me, and die."  
  
And by a weird turn of fate, Yolie abruptly shouted out, with a rage, "DAVIS! GIVE ME BACK MY CELL PHONE THIS SECOND!"  
  
"Hello? Hello? Who were you talking to, Yolie?" Davis wrestled the cell phone from the purple-haired girl's hand and was attempting to find out who she was talking to.  
  
Ada, who had clearly heard Yolie's scream and Davis's voice, growled out, "Davis, give the cell phone back to Yolie before I decide to kill you the second you step into HQ."  
  
The spiky, brown-haired man froze and laughed nervously, "Ehh. no problem, Ada.. Just please don't kill me.." And he gave the angry purple-haired woman back her cell phone. He knew of the dark-haired woman's temper quite well, and he certainly didn't wish to get tangled with her.  
  
"Tell him that he's still going down anyways," she said grimly. "Bye." And she hung up.  
  
When the ones on their phones relayed the message, Davis screamed horribly. It was definitely not a good day for him. __________________________________________________________________________  
  
Arabella: I know the title for this part doesn't fit, but it goes go with the next part, which I have already christened as "Part 5 -Explanations Finally Here (2)." So, it does fit! And also, I have finally talked about their day occupations!  
  
Cloud: And like I have said many a times before, I CANNOT BE BURNED! NOT EVEN BY THE GREATEST OF BONFIRES! MWAHHHHHAHAHAHA! *laughs manically*  
  
Arabella: Review please! Or I'm not continuing! 


	5. Explanations Finally Here (2)

Assassins - Destined To Be  
  
By: Arabella Silverbell  
  
Arabella: *sleeping in her soft bed with Souma Yuki hugging her*  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: *examining beautiful black angel wings; finally notices you* Oh. guess you're wondering who I am. aren't you? I'm Arabella Silverbell's muse, or at least, part-time muse. I'm the one that makes up most of the plot -  
  
Cloud: *pops up* Hey! I'm the one who does that!  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Anyways, the only reason Arabella here, got this chapter up in less than three weeks is because of the fact that Blue-Jin kept telling her to finish the damned thing. So, having no choice, she kept writing and writing; or at least typing and typing. And on behalf of Arabella Silverbell, Cloud, Souma Yuki (whom I or Arabella don't own and Arabella's 'favorite' muse), Nagoya Chiaki (whom I or Arabella also don't own and Arabella's favorite anime guy muse. besides Yuki-kun), (and maybe) Akiyama Ryo (whom I or Arabella don't own), Lee Jenrya (I love him! But Arabella and I don't own him. *sniffles*), Souma Hatori (don't own him. damn it!), Noin (still don't own him. and why the hell do I fall for the evil cute guys?!?), John (Arabella's current real life muse and hugest crush), and I, Akutenshi no Shimetsu, I'm announcing that we are taking a one or two weeks long vacation to relax and work on a Harry Potter fic that Arabella is attempting to work on. So, NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO STELL ME TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I SAY I'M READY! (I'm the muse; so I'm the one that thinks of every single detail!)  
  
Note: NO SORATO OR DAIKARI WILL EVER BE IN HERE! I HATE IT MORE THAN MY SUMMER BAND TEACHER!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Part 5 - Explanations Finally Here (2)  
  
Time: 1:30 PM  
  
Place: Tokyo Destined Headquarters; Conference Room  
  
"OOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice rang through Headquarters, provoking many workers whispering rather loudly about a certain spiky, dark brown- haired man in college who was beaten in a match by a dark-haired woman who was a top agent for the organization, currently working as Tai's temporarily secretary.  
  
"Davis, if you don't stop screaming, I'll call Ada up to beat you up again!" threatened Joe, his eyes meaning business.  
  
The spiky-haired man whimpered one last time and finally, for the first time in twenty-nine minutes, he quieted down.  
  
When the younger assassins had entered HQ at 1, they headed for the training center, where a large crowd was. They wriggled through the crowds, and saw that a young, dark-haired woman was fighting with a tall, big muscled guy with a large snobbish attitude, who had said that he was much stronger than she was. The woman just smiled, and challenged him to a martial arts combat. The man accepted immediately, saying that he was not afraid of a "little girl." Although she was perhaps a few inches shorter than females her age, it was a big mistake, since she easily knocked him of the competition. And Davis, wanting to impress Kari, declared at full volume that no one could ever defeat him in any sort of competition. The woman had heard him loud and clear, and challenged him to a match. Davis, like the big-muscled guy before him, accepted right away, and got a good look at his opponent, then gulped. It was Ada, and she smiled deviously, knowing ever so well that she wouldn't have to a break a sweat, trying to defeat him. The spiky-haired man quickly tried to back out, knowing that he would have no chance of beating her. She glared mercilessly at him, saying that if he was a real man, he would not back out of a fight. And Davis, holding his pride and dignity in great respect, didn't back out, and started the match. And of course, he lost with many bruises covering his skin and Ada with a smirking grin.  
  
"Damn it, Joe! Can't it be less painful?!? It really hurts!" Davis whined loudly, aggravating a temper out of the blue-haired medical student.  
  
"For the love of God! Davis, shut your damned mouth up now! Or I will call Ada to beat you up again!" he threatened once more, barely holding himself back from beating the spiky-haired boy himself. "Now shoo! I've finished taking care of your bruises; just make sure that the next time you get beat up by Ada, don't come to me for help."  
  
He replied meekly, "Yes, sir."  
  
And just a few feet away, the other younger assassins were chuckling and giggling about Davis's "incident."  
  
"I just hope it teaches Davis to think before he speaks, or rather, in his case, to look before he speaks," Yolie said, grinning almost ear to ear.  
  
"I, for one, agree," T.K. replied, his blue eyes sparkling with optimism. "I would never want to mess with Ada or Celestial for the matter."  
  
"True; I've seen both of them in action since they were twelve, and they were the best of the best," Ken added, putting in his own memories.  
  
"How do you know about these things, Ken?" Kari asked, with curiosity like a cat.  
  
"Kyle, Celestial, Ada, and I all went to The Academy of the Gifted, so we knew each other quite well," he answered knowingly. "In fact, it was them who defended me from would-be bullies."  
  
"Wait a minute," Cody frowned, going into his ever-knowing personality. "Isn't that the school where most agents graduated from?"  
  
The black-blue haired man nodded in reply. "Most assassins (like you) and spies come from the Destined Intuition, but all agents come from The Academy of the Gifted. It's a boarding school like D.I. (Destined Intuition), but definitely tougher. We have the regular subjects like language, history, math, and science every weekday; and also, the electives: choir, orchestra, band, other musical options, art, woodshop, metal-shop, dance, and drama. Not to mention we also had to take foreign languages once a week. On top of that, we also had special classes, like creative writing, nature/gardening, marine animals, computer networking, computer engineering, computer hacking, and other special things. And some even gets to go on field trips based on that subject. But still, we had to take our martial arts very seriously. We have tests each week, checking if we are fit enough to advance to the next level. It didn't matter how old we are, and we were taught to use the weapon as if we were born with it."  
  
"It must have been tougher than what we've gone through at D.I.," the blond said, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"It was; it was either drop out or die trying."  
  
"Hmm, that's unusual. I thought I told Jonathan to train you to the best of your abilities, not kill you in the process," a gentle voice said.  
  
They all turned to face the speaker; it was Elizabeth Taylor, the head of the Destined Assassins. She was a tall and majestic woman, her skin was pale as snow, and her hair was black as the night. But she was definitely a person not to be reckoned with. She was rumored to be even stronger than her daughter, Celestial, who is always ready to take on a couple of goons.  
  
But what was surprising was that standing beside her, was the President of the United States, Gennai. He was actually rather bald and only had a few wisps of white hair on top of his head. He was, in a way, short, but sturdy in form.  
  
The younger assassins greeted their boss, just as a raven-haired figure with highlighted brown streaks, flew towards them and hugged the woman.  
  
"Mother!" Celestial let go of her mother, and said, "I've been trying to contact you for the last week! Where were you?"  
  
"I was negotiating with Gennai about some terms, dear. Now go get all the others together; we have a serious problem at hand."  
  
And in less than three minutes, everyone was sitting in their own seats at the conference table, appearing to be listening intently to what the woman was about to say.  
  
Elizabeth stood up and began. "I've gathered you all here today to inform you of why you were ordered to assassinate Devimon. He wasn't technically a human like us, but more of a genetically enhanced human. And he is only one of the genetically enhanced humans around here. But I think the best person to explain something like that would be Gennai himself."  
  
The short man stood up from one of the chairs and cleared his throat. "About twenty years ago, a group of scientists, funded by the United Nations, began the experiment to create genetically enhanced humans. They first tested it out on small rodents, rats and such, and it worked fine. So, they started to collect a group of human males to test the formula on them. For the first month, everything went according to plan. But the now enhanced humans were beginning to turn. evil, in a way. They schemed to overrule the scientists, however, because they wanted more of the formula that was being injected into them weekly, they stayed quiet until they knew they were sure that they would be able to claim superiority over them. Then, one day, the enhanced humans went against the scientists, who were easily killed. They broke out of the building and escaped underground. For years, they went around unknown. However, now, I have found where they are, and I need your help to eliminate them. They are attempting to take over the world; which is something we must never let them achieve. Please, I need you to do this, for me, for the entire world."  
  
"We'll do," Tai quickly answered, his brown eyes shining brightly. "We certainly don't mind doing something challenging." The rest of the group agreed; it was a long time since they had an interesting mission to accomplish.  
  
"Good; I thought you all would like this mission," Elizabeth said, smiling. She then continued. "I know what happened with Devimon, and although it was rather messy, it was nicely done. I don't think I could have done any better; I mean like, after all, he was a genetically enhanced human being. Getting back to the point, I want you all to stay as a group until this mission is over. You have been doing outstanding work, and I want it to continue that way. Gennai and I will send you the location of each of the enhanced humans after you have completed each assassination. Whatever you need, tell me and I shall do what I can; as long as it's within reason."  
  
"But Madam Taylor," Mimi began to say, "am I to stay here? Or go back to America?"  
  
The majestic woman waved her off. "I've gotten it all covered, Mimi. I want you to stay here, until this whole operation is over. You will be working under Tai, but you will still have your status as Head of the American Destined Assassins; so you can question Tai whenever it's necessary. Also, I've sent Michael back to America to keep your young charges in order. And in his place, I'm sending David Shaw over here."  
  
Mimi's eyes brightened up a bit. "You're sending David over here?"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, Mimi; didn't you hear what I said? Anyways, I'm also adding a new addition to the team, too."  
  
"Who is it?" Sora inquired thoughtfully.  
  
"Ada Moy."  
  
Davis jumped from his seat, and shouted loudly, "NO! It's can't be! She's a menace to society! Do you know how many times she's beaten me up already?!? At least a million! Have you seen the bruises?!? THE BRUISES!"  
  
Elizabeth sighed heavily. "Davis, I know Ada seems. rather aggressive and hostile, but she really, truly does mean well."  
  
"How? By beating me up repeatedly?!"  
  
The woman raised her eyebrows, and replied, "Repeatedly? Then you must have done something horrible to provoke her so many times."  
  
The spiky-haired man sobbed pitifully, "But I didn't do anything!"  
  
She ignored his wailing, and turned back to the rest of the group. "Anyways, Tai, only after you assembled your forces together, will I send you to identities of the enhanced humans. You need to be absolutely prepared for anything, you know."  
  
She sat back down, along with Gennai, and said, "I trust that there are no questions left unanswered?"  
  
Silence reigned over them, and Elizabeth smiled. "Good; dismissed."  
  
They all filed out of the conference room, leaving Elizabeth and Gennai to discuss various topics. However, as they went out, they spotted Ada, now out of her training clothes, and in a pair of black pants and a light blue blouse, walking towards them without delay.  
  
Davis had spotted her immediately, and ran in another direction, screaming bloody murder. The young, dark haired woman ignored the young man's screaming and swiftly walked past the assassins, entering the conference room. In an instant, Kyle, Celestial, and Ken all seemed to have realized something, because they nodded their heads at one another discreetly.  
  
Celestial stopped at her tracks and announced apologetically, "Sorry! I forgot I had to talk to Mother about something. I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
Kyle stood beside his cousin and added, running his hand through his dark brown hair, his sky-blue eyes showing regretful ness, "Me, too. I've got to talk to Elizabeth about getting my parents to loosen their reign on me. Or else, I won't ever be free to myself."  
  
Ken smiled at them, and replied, "Well, then, we'll meet up with you later. Come on, guys, let's go."  
  
He led the assassins away, as Kyle muttered darkly, "Damn it; couldn't she be a bit later to ask Elizabeth about that? If the others heard, they would be appalled."  
  
She frowned, and responded softly, "Kyle, you know how determined Ada is; she won't give up until she's done it. If I was in her place, I would have been the same."  
  
He sighed and said, "I hate the fact that both of you are like twins. Come on, they're waiting for us."  
  
The two entered the room, seeing a dismal faced Elizabeth, a questioning Gennai, and a determined faced Ada.  
  
"- couldn't track them to an exact location, but I found out that they're working with a genetically enhanced human, but unfortunately, I haven't discovered exactly who. They're working as his henchmen, right now, so, I've assigned you under the orders of Tai right now."  
  
Ada grimaced, and said, with a rather annoyed tone, "I've personal experience that Tai is a good leader, but how the hell am I to get away from them away when I need to?"  
  
"You're an agent; you can question his orders any time you wish. Sneak away from the group if you want." Elizabeth looked wearily at the dark-haired woman, and sighed. "You know, Ada, you really don't have to do this; you've done enough for this world already to make them pay for their crimes."  
  
She looked out the window and responded, "I know that, Elizabeth, but what I want isn't to waltz up to them and tell them that their abandoned daughter is still alive, and also an international killer, working for the Destined Assassins as a high class agent. What I am is revenge, revenge for all they all did to me."  
  
The older woman sighed again and replied. "Whatever you say, 'Akutenshi no Shimetsu.'"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: *reading from the list of fics that Arabella Silverbell might be writing in the near/far future* Come on. can't she be a bit more imaginative? *finally notices you* Oh. it's you again. Since Arabella is still sleeping due to her complete lack of sleep, and also, her being in a summer band class (that had almost literally made her cry for the last fifteen minutes), I will the one who will answer some unasked questioned.  
  
Cloud: *eyeing Akutenshi no Shimetsu* How come you're the one talking at the end? And not me?  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: Because most of the time when you talk at the end, you usually end up saying, "I CANNOT BE BURNED BY FLAMES!" or such like that.  
  
Cloud: Oh..  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: Now, getting back to the point, there are no unasked (and yes, this is actually a word and is spelled correctly) questions so far that I know of (I'm an akutenshi, not a psychic), I need not to answer to anything. So, if you have questions, review. If you have comments, review. If you have suggestions, review. If you have flames, review. And even if you don't have any one of those, review.  
  
Cloud: AND FLAMES WILL NOT BURN ME!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Akutenshi no Shimetsu: There you go again.. Anyways, email Arabella at littlewitchling@hotmail.com. Anything you've got with me, you're gonna have to email it to Arabella. She hasn't made an email address for me yet! 


End file.
